


The Wilbur One

by uglyocean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i’m so sad please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyocean/pseuds/uglyocean
Summary: Bar wilbur,,, i just like him okay
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Wilbur One

**Author's Note:**

> Acolyte?? idk??

You hummed as your fingers tapped along to the music overhead. As wood collided with skin, a drink was placed in front of you: which you thanked the bar tender for before taking a sip as you glanced around. 

They had promised to be here twenty minutes prior to now, but your friends were not known for being on time. To anything. With a sigh, you looked back to your drink in discomfort. You chided yourself as the thought of leaving crossed your thoughts, no you wouldn’t bail on your friends. Even if that means waiting for a bit.

”Can i borrow this seat for a moment?” A voice sounded from your left and you jumped a bit with your glass up to your mouth, successfully splashing the sweet alcohol into your face and down to the neckline of your top. 

After quickly setting down the drink and grabbing for some napkins, “No, go ahead” escaped your lips before you could think of the prospect of your friends arriving. 

“I’m so sorry” the voice, you’ve glanced over to only catch curls atop his head as he sat, said quickly, “let me get that topped off for you,” 

The expectant pause is not missed by you, though you don’t respond with your name; only a curt nod and the name of the beverage on the bar in front of you. Your eyes drift over to the new arrival as he flags down a bar tender. 

Tall was the first word that came to mind as you looked at him, then pretty after watching his lips form words you didn’t quite catch. With wide eyes you continues your movement to look around the rest of the bar, trying to be casual as you pretend to search for the belated arrival of your companions.

Your eyes snapped to his face as he spoke now, too intent on taking in every detail of his face. “I don’t think i caught your name.” he brings his drink, the bubbles were evident in the clear liquid as you watched it hit his lips before looking back to his eyes, which were focused on you.

Before you could stop yourself from giving your name to a complete stranger, you blurted it out and followed it with a quick “and you?” before looking to your now filled drink. 

From your peripherals, you saw him let out a small breath of laughter before speaking, “Will.” You swallowed the cold liquid before speaking once more. 

“Are you here with someone? I wouldn’t want you ditching yourself friends because i spilled my drink and you feel obligated.” You looked back to him, taking in the crinkle around his eyes as he smiled at you. You could get used to that. 

“Yeah, but i’m third-wheeling so.” he nods to two people in a booth, a man and a woman who were very clearly enticed in conversation, “thought they infatuation would dissipate a bit when after they got married.” 

Your eyebrows drew together a bit as you looked back to Wilbur, “are they here visiting or something? why would they drag you to a bar if they aren’t gonna-“ you hang came over your mouth with a full slap as you processed just how rude that was as he very obviously laughed at you. 

“Holy shit, that was so rude i’m so sorry.” you should your head a bit as you dropped your hand back to your lap, “that was so out of line.” 

“no no, it’s alright. i guess it’s a pretty valid question. Kristin was tired of watching us laze around my flat, so she asked where the nearest pub was. and now we’re here.” His shoulders lift and fall in a shrug and he raises your eyebrows, “My turn for questions, are you here alone?”

A sigh brushes past your lips before you can think about it and you nod. “My friends are supposed to be here, well we’re supposed to,” you looked down at your phone in your lap, “30 minutes ago now.” His held tilted a bit and he gave you a look you couldn’t quite read.

“Come sit with us while you wait.” he prompted, “Phil and Kristin wont mind and i’m sure she’s tired of having just us two around.” 

“Oh, no” you start, “i couldn’t intrude, theyre here to see you.” he just shakes his head and smiles at you again, you’d have to stop looking at him directly.

“No, it’s no bother. We’ll even let you free once your friends arrive.” he says, already standing. Its only now that you notice the two extra glasses next to him and you realize he’s gone to get drinks for the lot of them. “plus i need help carrying these to them anyway.” 

You nod in defeat and stand as well, grabbing one of the glasses. As Wilbur begins to walk towards the table you’re shocked by how tall he is standing, and you thought he was tall before. You scurry behind him and stand awkwardly next to him as he introduces you to his friends. 


End file.
